


Golden Gates

by redhead_summer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек будит Скотта около четырех утра. Трясет его за плечо, склонившись над кроватью. <br/>- Поехали в Сан-Франциско? – говорит Айзек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Gates

Айзек будит Скотта около четырех утра. Трясет его за плечо, склонившись над кроватью.   
\- Поехали в Сан-Франциско? – говорит Айзек.  
Скотт недовольно ворчит, пытаясь натянуть на голову одеяло. Скотт думает, что Айзек сошел с ума – какой Сан-Франциско в такую рань?  
\- Поехали, - Айзек тянет одеяло на себя. – Я никогда не видел Золотые Ворота.  
Скотт сдается.   
Они наспех завтракают приготовленными Айзеком кофе и тостами, скидывают в сумку лишь самое необходимое и, оставив Мелиссе короткую записку, выходят из дома, прихватив ключи от ее машины.  
Они покупают еще кофе на вынос в небольшом кафе на окраине и покидают город, когда солнце мягко касается крыш первыми лучами.

В открытые окна задувает ветер, треплет отросшие волосы Айзека. Скотт украдкой кидает косые взгляды на его задумчивое лицо, на пальцы, выбивающие на коленке такт играющей в радиоприемнике музыки. Они едут молча несколько миль, щурясь от яркого солнца, бьющего в глаза. Они молчат, потому что слова кажутся чем-то лишним и совершенно ненужным. Они молчат, потому что _ощущают_ друг друга, и этого более чем достаточно.

Первую остановку они делают на каком-то диком пляже. Съезжают с дороги, достают из багажника плед и сумку с бутербродами и идут к воде.  
Океан жадно облизывает берег, накатывает мягкими ритмичными волнами, солнечные лучи скачут зайчиками по его поверхности, и слышно, как вдалеке от берега, над водой, кричат чайки.   
Они съедают половину сэндвичей, допивают почти остывший кофе и еще час сидят плечом к плечу на берегу, глядя на океан.  
\- Я тоже не видел Золотые Ворота, - зачем-то говорит Скотт.  
Айзек поворачивается к нему и долго смотрит, щурясь на солнце.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Скотт.  
\- Ничего, - улыбается Айзек.  
Он толкает Скотта на песок и бежит к дороге.  
До машины они добираются перебежками, чередующимися с короткими шутливыми потасовками. Айзек отбирает у Скотта ключи и садится за руль.  
Еще несколько часов дороги пролетают почти в полном молчании. Иногда они перекидываются парой ленивых фраз на абсолютно ничего не значащие темы или подпевают играющим по радио песням. Скотт улыбается и убирает застрявшие в волосах Айзека травинки.

В Сан-Франциско они въезжают около пяти часов вечера. Перво-наперво доедают остатки сэндвичей, сидя на газоне в парке Твин Пикс и обсуждая одноименный сериал, затем отправляются гулять по городу.  
Скотт затаскивает Айзека на башню Койт, поддразнивая его боязнью высоты. Айзек уверяет, что абсолютно не боится, но старается не смотреть вниз. С башни открывается потрясающий вид на залив Сан-Франциско и, если посмотреть в противоположную сторону, на сам город.  
Они долго ходят по стеклянным коридорам Аквариума Залива, рассматривая акул, осьминогов и прилипших в стеклу морских звезд. Но на кормежку акул они не остаются.  
Когда на город опускаются сумерки, они, наконец, подъезжают к Золотым Воротам. Паркуются на Костал Трейл, возле кафе Golden Gate, откуда открывается знакомый по кинофильмам вид на мост, и выходят на смотровую площадку.  
Сияющих желтыми огнями мост кажется самым прекрасным, что Скотт когда-либо видел в жизни. От его величия захватывает дух.  
\- Вау, - выдыхает Скотт.  
Внутри бурлит непередаваемый восторг, как в детстве, когда они с матерью и еще жившим с ними отцом ездили на Большой Каньон. От переизбытка эмоций ведет голову, и Скотт вцепляется в ограждение.  
\- Ага, - тихо отвечает ему Айзек.  
Он заворожен этим зрелищем не меньше Скотта. Внутри – спокойствие и умиротворение, которые Айзек не чувствовал уже много лет, и чувство _правильности_. Он словно невзначай касается руки Скотта, и, не встретив отрицания, накрывает его пальцы своими.  
Они еще несколько минут стоят там, впитывая в себя каждое мгновение этого вечера, каждый запах, принесенный морским ветром, каждое движение и каждое касание.  
\- Ты веришь мне? – спрашивает вдруг Айзек и смотрит на Скотта долгим взглядом.  
\- Верю, - кивает Скотт.  
И тогда Айзек целует его. Мягко, осторожно, но бесстрашно, не разрушая хрупкость и легкость этого момента. Скотт отвечает на поцелуй, чуть сжимая пальцы Айзека.  
Они бросают последний взгляд на мост, окутанный призрачной дымкой золотистого света, и возвращаются к машине, купив по дороге несколько банок энергетика. Они не планируют оставаться на ночь в этом городе.

Сон морит их спустя два часа пути, несмотря на выпитые энергетики. Скотт сворачивает с дороги и паркуется за деревьями. Айзек вытаскивает из багажника плед, и они спускаются чуть ниже по склону – подальше от дороги. Скотт вытаптывает небольшую площадку в высокой траве, расстилает плед, и они ложатся спать, накрывшись прихваченными по счастливой случайности куртками. Где-то поблизости шумит океан, и это убаюкивает еще сильнее. Последнее, что успевает запомнить Скотт, прежде чем провалиться в сон, это горячее дыхание Айзека на своей шее.

Раньше Скотту казалось, что этот день не настанет никогда. День, когда он проснется утром и не будет думать о том, как защитить мать или спасти друзей, как убить еще одну непонятную тварь, появившуюся в городе, или избавиться от свихнувшегося полуслепого Альфы, собирающего собственное коллекционное издание оборотней.  
Сейчас ему кажется, что ничего этого не было – ни оборотней, ни канимы, ни-че-го. Айзек прижимается к его спине, по-свойски закинув руку на плечо, и внутри растекается теплое ощущение, что так было всегда. Так должно быть всегда. Скотт закрывает глаза и погружается в полудрему. Он чуть заметно улыбается.

Айзек сонно копошится, потягивается и крепче прижимает Скотта к себе.  
\- Доброе утро, - бормочет Скотт.  
\- Доброе утро, - выдыхает ему в шею Айзек.  
Тело болезненно ломит от долгого лежания в одной позе, и солнце начинает понемногу припекать. Скотт шевелит плечом.  
\- Нам пора ехать, а то мать переживать будет.  
Айзек бурчит что-то неразборчивое и садится, разминая затекшее тело.  
Перед тем, как уехать, они спускаются к океану, снимают обувь и по щиколотку заходят в воду, позволяя волнам ласково омыть ноги. Они смеются и дурачатся, брызгая друг в друга водой, пока одежда не покрывается россыпью мокрых пятен.

На ближайшей заправке они покупают по двойной порции крепкого кофе, Скотт уступает Айзеку место за рулем, а сам садится рядом на пассажирское, закидывая ноги на приборную панель. По радио играет что-то попсовое. Скотт отбивает ногой ритм, смотрит в окно и улыбается. Ему кажется, что их поездка длилась не меньше недели. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась, но именно в скоротечности и заключалась вся ее прелесть.  
Айзек подпевает звучащей песне и улыбается, глядя на дорогу. Сквозь открытое окно в салон забивается ветер и путается в его волосах.


End file.
